What really happened
by xXxshikatema4evaxXx
Summary: Remember Shikamaru's fight against Temari during the exams? Well, here's what the cameras couldnt get. A Shikatema fic! btw i stink as summarys. xD k just to be safe i guess :/ oneshot


**Hi again! Wow its been forever since ive uploaded ANYTHING on here.*feels bad* well i was kind of on a boycot from writting fan fics since i lost all those stories. It made me really depressed. But i have good news! a couple weeks after i lost everthing, i check my computer and aparently i actually saved one story since i managed to type this one! Well it wasnt complete and i honestly didnt feel like writing anything at that time..sooo i put off writting it until today xD. its been about 8 months since i worked on this o.o so anyways i hope you enjoy! This was my first Shikatema fanfic i wrote! (not finished though xD)**

* * *

-Shikamaru's view-

_Stupid Naruto! Doesn't he realize that he didn't need to __**push**__ me over the rail?_

"Booooo!"

_These people don't really care about me. They are just here for a good fight. Well why should I fight? _

"Hey are you going to move?" Temari asked.

_That's right I'm fighting a girl. So far all my opponents have been girls. And not just any regular girls, but the aggressive ones. Well at least there aren't the annoying fangirls like Ino. Man that would be annoying._

"I asked you a question!"

_Maybe if I ignore her she'll go away…_

"Well if you're not going to answer or move, I'll make you."

"Hey I didn't start the match!" the judge yelled as she ran towards Shikamaru.

-3rd person-

As Temari ran towards him, she brought her fan into her striking position. When she got close enough she brought that gigantic fan of hers down with enough force to smash whatever it hit!

"Did she get him?"

"Is it over already?"

No one could tell what was going on with all the dirt flying around. All but two.

"I…missed." Temari whispered.

_How could I miss? He didn't even move. No he must have, right before I got too close._

She looked up to find the same guy she missed leaning against the wall with a slight grin on his face.

"You know, you should have more patience." He said.

"Shut up!" she replied as she opened her fan and blasted wind in Shikamaru's direction.

_Crap!_ He thought as he desperately tried to dodge it.

She sure is mad I dodged her first attack, and with this wind she has a longer range than me. 3 moons. She must have another trick up her sleeve or she wouldn't have opened all of them…

_He sure can run fast when running away. I'll give him that. _

"It's too bad I know all your moves. This won't be much of a fight, especially with you hiding. Wind Side Jutsu!"

_She's right. She knows my jutsu and how I use it. But I know she's doesn't know everything I have learned to do with it. Now time to think of a plan while she's blasting wind at me. _

_What a coward hiding like that! He is really getting on my nerves. What's he planning? It doesn't matter. I just need to keep my distance and this fight is as good as over._

While thinking, she didn't notice the shadow that was slowly getting closer.

_Crap!_ She thought as she jumped away. Soon it stopped and she marked that spot. "Is that all you got?" she taunted. He didn't reply back. _Wow his friends must love to hang out with him._

Some more time passed and nothing happened.

_This sucks! I can't do anything with him hiding and I can't do anything to get closer without being in range of his jutsu._

_Time for part two. _He thought as he got everything into place. He stepped out from the tree and expanded his shadow to her.

"Ha! I already know your limit! Wait, what?!" she said as she dodged the shadow again. Just when she thought it was done she heard Kankuro shout "Temari, look up!"

"What!" She saw a kunai attached to a shirt. It was creating a shadow for her opponent to use!

"I got you now!" he shouted, but soon the shadow stopped.

When Temari landed back on her feet she put her fan in front of her to block any more attacks. Plus she needed cover to think of what she was going to do next.

_Ill trick him with a shadow clone and then attack while he is distracted, yeah that will work. Okay here I go- wait I can't move. But how did he-?_

"I'll let you turn around" he said as he turns around. "I noticed that you were keeping a specific distance from any shadows. Your mistake was to forget about the shadows underground. You see that hole behind you; it's connected to the hole in front of me."

_How could I make such a mistake? _

They began to walk towards each other. When they got to the middle, they stopped and looked at each other. Temari was completely shocked.

_What is he going to do next? How can I get out of his jutsu? _

Shikamaru began to raise his arm. He looked like he was going to answer a question. Then he said.

"I quit."

There was a dead silence and then uproar began. "What the hell is wrong with you?" "You had her!" "Booooo!"

"What?" Temari asked.

"I quit. You win. I'm tired and this tournament is just too much work for me. Plus I have about 10 more seconds of chakra left. It's a shame since I had the next 200 moves planned out. "

He was right in no more and no less than 10 seconds his jutsu was released and Temari could move on her own again.

"By the default, the winner of the match is Temari."

They held eye contact until Shikamaru started walking back to the waiting area. Temari kept staring at him. She couldn't believe she won. He had the chance to win. _Why would he give it all up?_

Temari also went back to the waiting area.

"Shikamaru what were you thinking?" shouted Naruto.

"I was out of chakra you idiot there was no way I could of won."

"Sure you were. You are just being your normal lazy self again."

"Geez." Shikamaru said as he walked out to the hallway. Temari saw him leave and began to follow.

"Shikamaru." She said.

"What?"

"I want a rematch."

"Now?"

"Now."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Cause you won fair and square. Plus as I said I'm out of chakra. "

"You're lying. I could feel your jutsu. There was no sign of weakness from it. You had the chance to win that match. Why did you give up?"

Shikamaru was silent.

"Why aren't you answering m-"

"I like you."

"W-what?'

_This is too troublesome._ He thought. "I like you. I didn't want you to lose the fight. When you looked at me something happened and I couldn't go through with all the moves I had planned out. "

"You…like me?"

"That's what I said isn't it?"

As they continued to look at each other, they started moving closer together. Not realizing what they were doing, well, except for Temari.

"Hey, don't take advantage of me with that jutsu of yours. Let me go."

With a smirk, he said "Who said I was using my shadow possession jutsu?"

Temari gasped but continued to get closer to him. When their bodies were almost touching, they stopped moving and wrapped their arms around each other.

Their heads continued to get closer. Soon, their lips met and they kissed.

In that moment, nothing else mattered. They didn't notice anything going on expect for the one they were passionately kissing. They soon had to stop, they needed to breathe.

"Whoa." Temari said as she stared into Shikamaru's eyes.

"Geez, women are so troublesome." He said as with a blush on his face and looked away.

With a laugh, "I don't think you really mean that." She then proceeded to kiss him again.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Sorry if the whole "passinate" part was kind of lame xD****  
****Please review and tell me what you think! C****ritique is welcome! :D**


End file.
